


A Day as a Nation

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistaken for America, the 5th Doctor (Doctor Who) has to try to fool others that he is America. America x 5th Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day as a Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written as a prompt challenge for VampirePaladin

  
Being several centuries old, the Doctor was someone who had done much in his lifetime. He had dined with rulers of galaxies, supported rebellions against evil dictators, faced down a number of fierce creatures and nightmarish monsters that only existed in fairytales. He had seen the very edge of the universe and witnessed the fall of empires.  
  
But of the many perils he had ever faced, the Doctor could safely say that he had never faced this sort of impending doom before.  
  
He sighed as yet another argument was sparked, which naturally ended up with the entire table shouting at one another in various languages. Oh the Doctor could understand them all perfectly. After all, he was fluent in every variation of Earth’s language. But at this point he could barely make out just who was fighting who this time. He watched them all, rather bored and hungry. His chin rested lazily on his hand, his glasses halfway down his nose. The glasses had been insisted upon and the Doctor had simply complied to forgo an argument.  
  
He wondered just how long it would take before someone noticed he wasn’t America.  
  
It had been a rather amusing mix up, really. The Doctor had decided, now that he was companion-free for a time, to take a small vacation on Hallvafashujugama. It was a rather nice little system with largely uninhabited planets that had some of the most wonderful views in that section of the universe. It was just the thing to wind down while his companions were taking their own vacation on the Spa planet of Corsha. But instead somehow he had ended up on 21st century Earth, in New York City no doubt. Slight annoyance aside, the Doctor had decided to take in the sights of the rather magnificent city.  
  
The Doctor sighed and ran a hand through his long blond hair as he recalled what had happened. Almost as soon as he had entered Central park he had immediately been surrounded by a loud, angry blond man with bright green eyes and a rather disconcerting man who the Doctor was sure grabbed his arse several times. They had called him ‘America’ and ‘Alfred’ several times before dragging him off.  
  
The loud one, Arthur, had then proceeded to lecture him about skipping meetings while the man with the French accent, most accurately named Francis, proceeded to mock Arthur and make rather lewd comments to them both while the Doctor was dragged to one of the many buildings in New York. The Doctor’s protests were ignored and only seemed to get him an even worse lecture from Arthur, who just seemed to get even angrier at hearing the Doctor’s similar accent. Eventually the Doctor had merely gone along with things, mostly because he had no other choice.  
  
“I’m hungry.”  
  
The Doctor’s two simple words had caused the fighting to pause. All heads turned toward him, some annoyed, others amused.  
  
“You’re always hungry, America! Why the bloody hell should this time be any different!” Arthur said, glaring at him with annoyance.  
The Doctor had never before realized just how annoying his own accent was.  
  
“All we’ve been doing is arguing. We should break for lunch.” The Doctor said in the American accent he had adopted for the situation, ignoring Arthur’s words. It had seemed a normal enough act for the man he was impersonating, since no one seemed surprised or looked at him strangely.  
  
Before more arguing could start, the loud German who seemed to be in charge stood from his seat. He was one of the few who wasn’t in the fights and looked to have a headache of epic proportions. “Ja. We shall break for lunch. You have one hour!”  
  
“Vee! Ludwig, let’s go get pasta!” The happy-go-lucky Italian who seemed to always be plastered to the German’s side grabbed the blond’s arm in his excitement. Ludwig just sighed and patted the other man on the head with a fondness that made the Doctor smile. It was rather cute, all in all.  
  
Seeing his chance for freedom the Doctor took off to the door. He hoped to make it back to the TARDIS before someone noticed he wasn’t a nation. Though he had to admit it was rather fascinating to be party to the world meetings. He had been to Earth many times but he had very limited experience with the nation personifications. To see many of them interact with each other was amusing. Though the frightening young woman with the knives seemed scarily obsessed with her brother.  
  
“Yo America! Hold up a sec!”  
  
The Doctor skid to a halt as he heard someone call for him, well America but right now the Doctor was taking up that position. He turned to see a pale young albino man jog up to him. “Hey! We’re still on, right?” He said, playfully punching the Doctor’s shoulder.  
  
“Uh…” The Doctor cursed himself for not coming up with something to say. The young man was obviously a nation America knew well if the other spoke so casually. He was the Doctor, surely he could have come up with something better than that?  
  
The young man narrowed his red eyes at the blond in annoyance. “The tournament! Duh! We’ve only been planning this for AGES! Halo ring  
any bells?”  
  
“Oh! Right yeah! Of course we’re still on dude!” The Doctor said, flaunting his American accent, smirking. Inwardly he felt relief that the other nation had provided such valuable information. “Why wouldn’t we? This is so going to kick ass!”  
  
The other nation grinned. “Hell yeah!” After high fiving with the Doctor, he ran off toward what he said was ‘vital research.’ For some reason the Doctor had a feeling it involved spying on the rather nice Hungarian woman and her Austrian husband. Nice couple, they were.  
  
Sighing in relief, the Doctor turned to come face to face with the only other man who didn’t seem to be fighting earlier. He was blond, with glasses, and clutching…was that a polar bear?  
  
“Um, hey there…” The Doctor said nervously. The others he could identify by their accents, but this man was a mystery. To the Doctor’s knowledge he hadn’t spoken during the meeting. Or rather, he had tried but no one paid any attention to him.  
  
“Canada…” The other man said with a resigned smile.  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Sorry about that Canada. I didn’t mean to run into you. How are you doing?”  
  
“Oh...fine…um, where is America?” The Doctor’s shock must have shown because Canada smiled at him. “A-America’s my twin. Is he okay?”  
  
The Doctor scratched his head nervously. “I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen him. I was here on vacation when England and France jumped me assuming I was him. But I think he is fine.” He said, mostly to reassure the other nation. He liked the quiet young man. He seemed rather nice.  
  
Canada chuckled. “Oh I’m not surprised he tried to skip the meeting. He does that a lot. Don’t worry. No one else seems to notice. I-If you’re willing to sit the rest of it out for today, I’ll make sure he gets the notes.” He said with a smile.  
  
In the end the Doctor agreed, having found it difficult to say no to the nice young man. The rest of the meeting changed between boring and interesting, depending on whether or not there was any fighting. He believed that he managed to portray America quite well, as no one seemed suspicious. All the same he was glad to get out of there when the time came. He said goodbye and thanks to Canada, before heading back to his TARDIS. He closed the doors with a sigh, leaning his forehead against the wall. “What a day I’ve had…”  
  
He heard a chuckle from behind him and felt arms circling his waist. The Doctor smiled and leaned back into the embrace. “You know when Arthur finds out you played hooky you are in so much trouble.”  
  
America laughed and kissed the Doctor’s cheek. “Ah he’ll get over it. Besides you played such a convincing me that he will never notice.”  
  
The Doctor laughed and cirled in his boyfriend's arms to chastely kiss his lips.  "I suppose so.  You owe me.  That meeting was boring."  
  
America grinned mischeviously.  "New York has some of the best restaurants in the world.  My treat.  Besides now I can brag to the waiter about my alien boyfriend."


End file.
